dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Earth-22)
The struggles and depression caused by Superman's life thus far continued to color his outlook for some time. This could be seen, for example, such as when dealing with Japanese metahuman assassins who were trying to kill the new Judomaster, Superman showed he had little or no problem threatening the lives of his opponents. Whereas, in the past he would have first sought to prevent a villain from causing civilian casualties, it is shown that he would sooner assault or harm the villain directly rather than remove them from the area. However, Kal-El also sought an understanding with Power Girl such that they could act as each others' family, since each of them reminded the other of deceased family members, which Power Girl accepted. After Mr. America brings word of his run-in with William Matthews, also known as Gog, to the JSA, Superman then visits Metropolis. While there he uses his powers to hear the various conversations around the city and to check for his New-Earth counterpart, which leads him eventually to the Daily Planet. While there he is almost overwhelmed by the sight of his friends, and, more profoundly, the sight of Lois being alive. This emotional tumult is interrupted by the New Earth Superman’s arrival, however, and they talk about Gog and the danger he represents. The differences between the two Supermen is further shown when Kal-El demonstrates how much more powerful he is over the New Earth Superman by hearing something in Gotham City with his super-hearing that the New Earth Superman cannot, and it pertains to Gog. Arriving in Gotham City, they both address Hercules, who had been fighting Gog and had survived his attack. When New Earth Superman goes to question him, Hercules elbows him in the face causing Superman to bleed and then he punches him, causing him to fly into a building. When Hercules comes face to face with Earth-22 Superman, Hercules goes to punch him, only to find out his attack has no effect whatsoever, except to damage Hercules' hand. The Earth-22 Superman smacked Hercules away in the same way Hercules had done earlier to the New Earth Superman. Returning to the JSA headquarters, Superman and the JSA team discussed the coming battle with Gog. Shortly, the JSA headquarters was invaded by Gog himself, who incapacitated most of the team. Eventually the fight spilled into the street, where Power Girl managed to knock Gog down, causing him to drop his staff and allowing Amazing-Man to absorb its properties. The fight then goes to the African Congo where Matthews is attacked by his revived namesake, who states that Williams has abused his powers. Gog then absorbs Matthews, reclaiming all of his powers. Kingdom Come: Again Later, Kal-El becomes suspicious of David Reid, who had been revived by Gog as Magog, and he was fearful that if Reid is like the being he knew on Earth-22, New Earth is in great danger as well. To address this concern, Superman meets with Lois Lane and others to get some perspective on what has happened and what can possibly happen. He then confronted Gog about the danger to the future, and a battle between the Old God and the JSA commenced. In the end, Gog was knocked down by Citizen Steel and beheaded by Magog. Superman and Starman took the severed head to the edge of the universe and place it in the Source Wall, where the rest of the Old Gods were also entombed. Gog ridicules Superman for leaving his world to die, saying that Earth-22 survived the nuclear war and Superman was being a coward for staying on New Earth rather than returning to his own Earth-22. Superman was surprised to discover that his own Earth still existed despite his earlier observations that nothing remained after the explosion that pushed him to New Earth, and he decided to return to his reality. He asked Starman to use his suit to teleport him back to Earth-22 directly as it is a map to the current Multiverse. He decides to avoid a long goodbye to his friends in the JSA, asking that Starman deliver his "thank you" to them. When he returned to Earth-22, Superman arrived at the point shortly after Captain Marvel had set off the metahuman-destroying bomb over the Gulag. Enraged at what became of his friends, Superman proceeds to the United Nations, where he was intent on bringing down the building with all foreign dignitaries in it. He is intent, that is, until he is intervened by Norman McCay and shown how to see compassion and to remember what he once stood for. Kal-El is immediately ceased of his rampage and was then stunned to see his old friends enter the building alive and was handed Captain Marvel's cape, the only remnant of the hero, and then announcing to the U.N. that he will use his wisdom to guide, rather than lead, humankind. Superman tied Captain Marvel's cape to a flagpole and raises it among the flags of the member nations of the U.N. Kal-El retreated to Kansas and spends the next few months creating a great memorial to those who died, as well as the innocents who lost their lives. It is here that Wonder Woman arrived and presented Kal-El with a duplicate round pair of glasses he wore in his Clark Kent identity. From then on, Kal-El, as Clark Kent, married Diana and had a son together named Johnathan Kent, who would also be trained by Bruce Wayne before Wayne died of old age and integrate all three of his parents into his costumed persona. During the events of the Final Crisis, the Earth-22 Kal-El was part of the 52 universe Superman army. It was not revealed if he visited New Earth after this adventure. . Possible Future Ten years later on Earth-22, Superman and Wonder Woman are married with four children with Bruce Wayne as a "Godfather." Twenty years later, the family, along with many heroes and civilians, are prominent at the funeral of Bruce Wayne. One hundred years later, Superman and Wonder Woman watch the advancement of humanity leaving Earth for the stars. Two hundred years later, Superman and his family stand vigil over a waterworld that was once Earth. Five hundred years later, new settlements on Earth are in development as a aged Superman continues to farm. One thousand years later, Superman, now a very old and very retired man, takes appreciation at a galactic federation of planets protected by a Legion of Superheroes, based on the very concepts he upheld during his time. He smiles happily at his legacy. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = There are some notable differences between the Kingdom Come Kal-El and the Earth-22 Kal-El, including: * Kingdom Come Kal-El retired for over 15 years before becoming active as a public hero again where the Earth-22 Kal-EL was retired for less than 10. * Earth-22 Kal-El is older than Kingdom Come Kal-El as Earth-22 Kal-El is shown with grey hair in his ponytail when he arrives to find his wife dying. (Justice Society Vol 3 #13) Kingdom Come Kal-El is shown with complete black hair at that point. (Kingdom Come #1) * Kingdom Come Kal-EL is no longer effected by Kryptonite unlike his Earth-22 counterpart who is shown to be still effected by Krptonite (Kingdom Come Special: Superman #1) * Kingdom Come Kal-EL did not arrive before his Lois died, though he decided not to kill the Kingdom Come Joker on his own in a last ditch effort to keep his faith in the general good nature of humanity alive. The Earth-22 Kal-El arrived before his wife died and directly talked with his wife which was the reason he did not kill the Earth-22 Joker. (Kingdom Come Special: Superman #1) * Kingdom Come Lois Kent was stabbed through her chest with her own name plate. (Kingdom Come #2) Earth-22 Lois Kent's skull was smashed with a heavy Daily Planet paperweight which killed her. (Kingdom Come Special: Superman #1) * Kingdom Come Kal-EL only had one child with Kingdom Come Diana, a son named Johnathan as shown in "The Kingdom". Earth-22 Kal-El is shown to have 4 children with Earth-22 Diana -- at least. And two of his children are girls. * Unlike the true Kingdom Come universe, which happened in the future of the New Earth history, Starman states that the Earth-22 Superman is natural to the current time line, though on a different reality. "The future, Wildcat? That's where I come from. Not him." (referring to Earth-22 Superman). | Trivia = * This incarnation of Superman is briefly mistaken for the dead Earth-Two Kal-L by the JSA, though most of the JSA members immediately recognize that he is not the same man. | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:1996 Character Debuts Category:Daily Planet staff members